Legends vs Canon
by spaceball1997
Summary: In an alternate reality within the Star Wars universe, the peace following the defeat of the Galactic Empire is about to come to an end. The First Order has appeared on the scene to challenge the Republic for control. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia Organa Solo, heroes of the rebellion, are all that stand in their way. But even they may be vulnerable from within.
1. Prologue

**This is a story I've been wanting to do for a long time. Ever wanted to see the character from both timelines go head-to-head for supremacy. This is it, and I am really excited to start this one. Don't worry, I'll still be working on my Legends version of the Force Awakens along with this one. I hope you all enjoy this little preview.**

Any night spent walking through the neon-filled streets of Coruscant never felt truly peaceful. The bright sky ways, filled with air speeders going from one place to another blocked out the stars, and the giant holo screens and holograms would spew out loud propaganda non-stop. Seemingly as if it didn't matter that the people living in the city actually needed some sleep.

Not that Dash really cared about any that. He always fared better on his own. The last time he threw his neck out for the Skywalkers, he was almost blown to oblivion. It was also partially his fault. He was so good at the smuggling business, that he had to fake his own death to get some peace and quiet.

In the underworld, he had plenty of flavors to drink, plenty of the attractions to keep himself entertained, and plenty of beautiful women to give him pleasure. And through all of this, the change of leadership caused crime to rise exponentially, giving him plenty of work to keep himself stocked with credits.

Lucky for him, just as he was about to enter his favorite cantina in one of the poorer districts, a new notice had cropped up. "Hello, what do we have here?" he said to himself. He leaned in to inspect what the deal was. It appears there yet another troublemaker around troublemaker around town. Apparently, he was accused of theft, and minor vandalism, and was also currently on the run. Sounded fun, while also easy enough. It was here on Coruscant so he didn't have about stealing another starfighter. _Why did they have to take her?_ Dash thinking about the Outrider. For some reason, after that crippled old scum and his _First Order_ buddies arrived, who he always viewed as nothing more than a retread of the Galactic Empire back in the day, they decided to take all the rare models and scrap them for study. Something about new designs in their fleets. All except for one. The Millennium Falcon.

The contract stated that they wanted the target dead or alive, but per usual, the bounty was double for alive. Why not? Dash always enjoyed taking a bounty alive for the extra challenge. But what exactly was he worth.

900,000.

Dash's jaw dropped and whispered, "Son of a hutt's mother." He would be rich enough to take a three-month holiday on one of those new beachside penthouses on Naboo. Hopefully, the First Order doesn't decide to blow it up too.

However, he was tired and thirsty. That is why he came to the cantina in the first place. _Why not? If he's on the run, he ain't getting off the planet._ He walked towards the entrance, and before he could walk in, he ended up getting shoulder barged from behind by a rather short hooded figure, who looked like he or she was in a hurry. Dash at first felt a sense of frustration from the disrespectful gesture, and then he started to feel suspension. Why wear a hood, unless you have something to hide? He still really wanted that drink, but Dash decided that he should at least keep an eye on that one.

Once he entered, he could spot a variety of faces in the joint, from humans, to inthorians and a few Aleenas. Most of them, like most places around these parts of town, looked ready for a fight. Considering that Dash, was possibly within reach of a payday, the last thing he wanted was to draw attention. Around the place, he could see scoundrels gambling, sitting by the holo screens watching the finals for the Podracing tournament, and some passing out from having one too much.

He processed to the bar, still eyeballing the hooded figure, while wondering if the bartender had been replaced again, since most end up shot on sight or lynched outside, usually because of easily-detected poison in the drinks. Indeed there was someone new, this time it was a harch, as ugly as usual. "I'll have a mug of Wookiee ale," he requested.

Speaking in the Harch's native tongue, the bartender said rather snarky, "Strong stuff, hope you prepared." Then slid a glass cup the size of Dash's entire hand, filled with the ale, which was both green and mildly bubbly. Most people would be a little intimidated of such a strong flavor, which is known to knock non-wookiees out cold. But Dash wasn't nervous about a drink. Without much concern flowing through his head, he began to pour the ale into his mouth. At first, everything was fine, but then it started to sting, forcing him to stop, leaving with the feeling of being poisoned. He was able to swallow it, but the taste made him feel like Rancor dunge. A feeling, Dash never thought he would ever feel. "Warned you," the bartender said.

" _Shut up,_ " Dash responded weakly. It didn't help him that it seemed that a few thugs behind him, were about to get into a violent scuffle. "You scum! You took my credit chet!" one of them yelled.

"What are you talking about? I don't need any of your junk!" the other responded before being shoved by the aggressor. Dash was more annoyed than concerned, unlike everyone else, who became completely focused on the argument between the two thugs. _Nothing new,_ Dash thought.

"Give it back to me or I will blast you out of existence." At this point, Dash was starting to see why Wookiee ale is prohibited on some planets as he started to feel dizzy. He decided to leave the bar, and sit the restroom for a moment, especially if a fight breaks out that he isn't ready for. Even getting there prove a challenge as his leg felt rather weak now. What was he thinking? Without seeing what was happening between the arguing thugs, he could the aggressor yell, "did you not hear me? I will…" suddenly a blaster shot went off, before he could open the door. Dash was woken up into an alert status. He turned around to see that the thugs was down on his back dead, and the blaster that killed him was fired by a First Order stormtrooper.

Much like the original imperial stormtroopers, they wore shiny white armor, and carried short barrel blaster rifles. Unlike the imperials, the black on their helmets resemble a loop more than a pair of eyes and a mouth full of teeth. In addition, the armor looked as though they spent extra time polishing it. One of them who had entered the cantina, was noticeably taller than the others, and wore a much more metallic set of armor, as well as a majestic looking cape. Must be that Captain Phasma figure. Man, Dash was shocked when he found out that Phasma was a women.

The blaster shot shocked everyone into standing, and it looked like they also wanted to storm out of the joint to escape whatever was about to go down, but the troopers blocked the main entrance and were carrying weapons. "Trust me when I say...that was a warning shot," Phasma claimed with authority. "No harm will come to any of you, if you cooperate. We have received reports that this district has been harboring a known fugitive. Does anyone here have any information they would like to share with us?" Dash knew that trouble was abound, so he burst into the restroom, and began looking for any possible exit.

His dizziness did make it difficult for him to see, but after a few seconds of frantic search, he spotted a small window near the top of the far wall. Wasting little time, he used any energy he had that hadn't yet been drained from the ale to climb up the wall. Fortunately, the window was barely large enough for him to fit through. It was so small, that he had pretty much no room to prepare for the fall to the outside, causing him to land on the hard concrete, shoulders first. Dash let out a deep moan of pain from the impact, before rising to his feet. While doing so, he could Phasma from inside yelling, "Fire!" followed from blaster shots and screams. Dash knew that the First Order was bad, but the thought of a slaughter happening the opposite side of the wall from him still sent a chill down his spine.

As he was about to put some distance between him and the cantina, maybe to chase that bounty, he noticed that the same hooded figure he saw enter the joint was also walking away, somewhat casually. Still carrying some suspensions, Dash decided to follow the person down the alley.

He did so until the figure reached the edge of the open skyways, where he proceeded to look back, probably to check if anyone was indeed following him. It caught Dash off guard, allowing the hooded figure to spot him, revealing that underneath the hood, was a young boy, which also caught Dash off guard.

Noticing his pursuer, the boy showed a face of shock, and began to run. _He must be it,_ Dash thought deciding to give chase.

At first, it was a simple chase down the wide walkway, with the two of them shoving any bystanders out of the way. "COME HERE!" Dash yelled at his target. Then out of nowhere, the boy turned left and jumped into the skyway. _WHAT!_ Dash couldn't believe the boy's nerve, knowing he could either fall to his death, or get swatted out of the air like a fly by one of the skycars. Knowing that he had to do the same in order to keep up, if the boy was still alive, Dash ran to the side. He then spotted his target, who had indeed landed atop of one of the cars.

Without letting any doubt cause hesitation, Dash leapt into the air hoping for similar luck.

He fell for an uncomfortable amount of time, yelling, "COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" until he too landed on the roof of a skycar. He was alive. He almost had the wind knocked out of him, but he was alive. Remembering the chase that got him where he was, he lifted his head up to began his search, until spotting the boy on the skycar two columns above him, and a few rows ahead of him. Knowing he would never catch up like this, Dash climbed down to the door on the side of the car, where he founded the driver, who was female twi'lek. When she noticed Dash, she looked utterly confused. "Sorry, I got to borrow your ride," he then proceeded to enter the car, even though there was barely enough room to hold them both. "I promise to return it."

"What are you doing?!" she screamed in terror, completely unaware of what Dash was intending.

"Just trust me," Dash said struggling to move around the cockpit. "Hold on," he then pushed down the acceleration attempting to catch the boy. Using his skills as a pilot, Dash was able to quickly fly through the traffic while dodging anything in front of him with ease. He was able keep focused despite the former driver beside him screaming and flailing in fright.

Finally catching up with the boy's car, Dash raised his own car about six or seven feet above so he could drop down on top. Acting fast, he opened the door again, and leaned out ready to jump. Below him, the boy had just realized that his pursuer was right above him, once again making his surprise apparent. "Thanks," Dash told the driver, before performing his leap of faith. On the way down, he could hear the driver scream, "GET OUT!"

However, before he could land, the boy somehow jumped to the left onto the car on the side. Leaving Dash to land with a loud thud, followed by a deep moan of pain and frustration. Then he felt confusion. _How did he leap so far?_ he wondered. He must be a force-sensitive. Gathering up whatever strength he had left, Dash slide over to the side of the new car much like before, this time not even bothering to squeeze inside. Instead, he pushed his arm through the window, and simply grabbed the control stick, pulling it back to the left. All the while, he ignored yet another confused driver, this time in the form of a male dug. Unfortunately, due to his poor position, Dash was unable keep the car stable, causing it to shift in a direction that definitely would cause it to collide with the boy's car. Moving quickly, Dash climbed back up to the roof, before he could become a lot thinner. Then in an instance, the cars crashed together and imploded, with the force of Dash's car pushing both to left walkway, resulting in a destructive crash. The impact caused Dash to fly a couple of feet past the carnage.

When his body finally came to a halt, Dash was definitely feeling some pain throughout his body. It caused him to be rather slow to rise back up to his feet, and once he did, he felt what sounded like a pop in a joint in his spine. The vision was also a little fuzzy as well, but the flames emanating from the crash still stuck out like a sore thumb.

Despite all the pain he was in, Dash limped towards the crash, hoping that the boy he was both still there, and worth all the trouble. When he got close, he saw that both of the driver were dead. He also saw a third body right next to the side of the building they hit. Except this one... was crawling, and wore a hood. Dash started limping faster, managing to pin him down with his front to the ground before he could get to his feet. Since they were both extremely hurt, their struggle to overpower each other afterwards was rather pathetic, like two drunks on a holiday.

"Let me go!" the boy said weakly. Based on the pitch of his voice, Dash could tell that he pre-teens in terms of age. "I don't think so," said Dash, "you're obviously worth a lot, based on the mess you put me through." He then pulled off the hood to reveal that the boy had blond hair. "Now let's look face-to-face shall we?" He grab the kid's shoulder to flip onto his back, and finally got a look at his face. A face that took Dash by surprise. The kid was definitely worth a lot.

He was Ben Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 1

_After the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the destruction of the second Death Star, the Republic finds itself under threat yet again, when a seemingly extragalactic force known as the First Order have began building influence in the Outer Rim, preparing to march on the Core Worlds._

 _Their leader, known only as Snoke is rumored to possess a weapon that is capable of manipulating the thoughts of his followers, allowing him to construct a army so fierce, despite his completely unknown origins._

 _With the Senate too afraid to launch a counterattack, the Chief of State has turned to Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker to help end this crisis, with both unaware that the Skywalker household is already under threat from within._

 **Anakin Solo**

Looking across to the other side of the makeshift ring they had built on the balcony of Jedi Praxeum, Anakin kept his eyes focused on his older but no wiser brother, Jacen. Anakin knew that his brother had a size and strength advantage, and that his best bet was to outsmart and outlast him. Anakin always prefered to think and plan before he leapt, whereas Jacen was someone who lived in the moment.

"You know you've already lost," Jacen politely warned. "I spent four hours mastering Form V. You'll never be able to resist barrages," he then quickly lunged forward swinging his practice lightsaber downward, which Anakin was swiftly able to avoid.

"Last time I checked, mastery of the Force can help one see the future," Anakin responded, before giving a return slice in Jacen's direction, which he blocked with ease. Anakin backed up and continued with, "A lightsaber is just a means to an end."

"Really?" Jacen asked, delivering a flurry of left and right swings with Anakin managed to parry. "This is a Jedi's weapon."

Anakin then tried to fake a swing in order to lure his brother in for a surprise chop. Jacen took the bait, but then blocked the chop, and proceeded the loop the two sabers into a position between their two head. Before either could come up with the next move, Anakin said, "But wouldn't something ranged like a blaster work better for us." Jacen shoved Anakin back to break the saber lock. "We could stay more out of danger, and it's not like our choice of weapons won't affect our connection to the force."

" _Because,"_ Jacen responded snarkily, "blaster are clumsy and random. Whereas a lightsaber allows us to find focus." Another swing blocked.

"Since when are you focused?" Anakin knew that Jacen had yet to decide what kind of Jedi he wanted to become.

"He never is." Anakin and Jacen forgot that their other brother Ben was sitting on the bench right outside of the ring.

Jacen turned to his second brother and said, "And you are too afraid that if you face me in single combat, you will lose."

"I don't need to train. I have the force in my blood," Ben responded very pridefully.

Such a response caused the two brother to halt their sparring and turn to their third brother. "Remember what Uncle Luke tells us? Our lineage grants us the ability to use the force. But that doesn't mean we know how to use it."

"Without practice, I wouldn't be to do this," Jacen then charged at Anakin. But he was able to duck in time, and followed up with a tripping of Jacen's legs, causing him to fall front-first.

"He's right." Behind them all, their uncle Luke Skywalker approached them, wearing his regal Jedi robe. Jacen then rose to his feet, where he and Anakin deenergized their practice sabers to listen to Luke. "It took me 18 years to become a Jedi Master like Master Kenobi."

" _Please_ ," Ben said not impressed. "All we have to do focus on what we want and then do it."

"You are truly naive if you believe that. Training to become a Jedi requires strength in every part of one's being." Suddenly, Ben left his seat and dashed towards the doorway, seemingly ignoring Luke. "Wait, Ben, what? Uh…" Luke watched Ben leave the room confused, and so were Jacen and Anakin.

"Come on," Jacen commanded, and with that the three gave chase.

Their chase took them to the cafeteria. It was simple but reliable to keeping the trainees fed. There they found a crowd of kids, young and teenage gathered together like a mob. Something bad must be happening. Luke and the two young solos started to make their way through the crowd toward the center.

There they find that Ben has pinned a young Rodian student to the ground and is beating him down with vicious forearms to the head. Jacen and Luke rush forward to the break the two up, while Anakin stands still looking shocked and worried about Ben getting into another fight.

Even after having his arms pulled by his uncle and brother, Ben continued to attack the student, going so far as to kick him in the head after having his arms restrained. Luke then gripped Ben's shoulder hard and commanded him to follow. Wanting to stay out of it Jacen and Anakin decided to stay and tell the other students to return to whatever it was they were doing before.

"What do you think it was this time?" Jacen asked his younger brother.

"Must have to do with Rey," Anakin responded.

 **Rey**

 _I hate them all. They will never understand me._ Thoughts of fear and hate flowed through Rey mind like a solar storm. To her, life in the Jedi Praxeum was the most miserable thing to happen to her. The other students would constantly either target and mock her, or refuse to even acknowledge her, and her own family felt like a bunch of strangers.

Jacen and Anakin were too busy with their Jedi training, and Jaina would be off accidently destroying something when her little gadgets malfunctioned. To all of them except Ben, she seemed like a complete ghost. Such circumstances made Rey feel lonely and quiet, causing her to feel great pain in her mind on almost a daily basis. Because of this, she would spend most of her time in her quarters unless of an emergency.

She noticed the exit to the room began to open, causing her jump out of her bed into a defensive stance. However, when Ben and Luke entered she dropped her guard and sit back down, pretending as if she was still alone.

"He says the kid in the mess hall was harassing you," Luke said. "Is this true?" Rey completely ignored him.

"Rey, this isn't going to get any better unless you let me help you," he continued, again she ignored him. Luke let out a visible sign of frustration, before turned to Ben, whom he still gripped by the shoulder, and commanded, "Wait outside."

The boy obeyed his uncle walked out through the doorway, and leaned against the wall on the outside.

Luke slowly approached his niece's bed, and proceeded and sit down beside her. When he so however, Rey hopped to the side to get further away from him. Such childish behavior began to frustrate Luke. "Please Rey, tell me what is going on?" She remained silent. Luke started to realize that he was going to have to force her to talk, which didn't suit well with him. "You see, this kind of behavior...is why you don't have any friends." Rey then pounced on Luke like a Nexu, screaming at the top of her lungs, forcing him to pin her arms down onto the cushion, "Stop it! This isn't going to help you!" he yelled struggling to keep her down. "I said STOP IT!"

Finally, Rey began to calm down, but she still gritted her teeth hard. The lowering of tension prompted Luke to back off of her, allowing her to get up and sit on the side of the bed next to Luke. Even still, she continued to moan and look grim, which just annoyed Luke, but rather than saying something else to get her to respond, he stays silent.

Or so Rey thought, as she could hear Luke's voice saying, "You think they hate you." She turned her head to Luke and noticed that his face remained motionless. He was in her head. That's when she decided to respond. Using just her thoughts she said, "They said I'm a curse."

"Do you believe them?"

"No."

"Then why do you listen?" Luke started actually speaking with his mouth.

"I…" she started to struggle with her words. "I...I can't just ignore them. I mean...why is everyone so mean to me?"

"Rey, they…" Luke was quickly cut off by her when Rey continued with, "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with…"

"Who was my father?!"

"Rey!" Luke yelled. "Don't say that. Han is your father."

"Then why does he never come to visit me?"

"Because," Luke started to explain. "He and your mother are busy with important political business on Coruscant. That's why they entrusted me with training you as well as your brothers and sister, so that way you could properly harness your power and fulfill your eventual duty as Jedi Knights of the Republic."

"What if I don't want to?"

Luke let out a deep exhale, and leaned in to get closer to his niece, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You need to understand the importance of your gift. You are one of only a handful of beings capable of manipulating the force in such ways. Such abilities can be dangerous in the wrong hands. Or, you can use your power for good." Rey started to show doubt in her own argument. It always seemed as though Luke was able to talk her down anytime they argued. "I'm not trying to scare you, but you are getting to an age where you must start being responsible for yourself, and I want to help you as much as I can."

"But I…"

"Han and Leia would want this from you. I know we don't set the best example, but we all love you, and want the best for you."

"Ok," Rey mumbled, "But I want them to let me join them in more of their 'activities'," referring to her siblings.

"Sure, I'll talk to them. Just remember that Jaina is very much like your father." He then rose to his feet. "Try to appeal to her better nature. It worked for me."

Rey actually started to show amusement from Luke's advice. In the end, he always seemed to such a great teacher. "I will." He nodded his head, and headed back to the exit. "Uncle Luke," Rey said before he could leave. He turned back to face her. "Thank you, for your guidance."

"I can only show you the path," Luke said. "You must walk it." Finally, he left, leaving her alone her room. However, before she could do anything, Luke popped back into the room. "By the way, why in the universe did you ask me who your father was? You know who he is."

"The reason Ben attacked that boy was because he…" She paused. "...he called me a 'fatherless curse'."

Luke's jaw almost dropped down onto the floor, but then he quickly reaffirmed himself. "Ok, thank you for telling me." Luke exited the room again, this time not immediately returning. Rey was left wondering what her uncle was planning. Not wanting to let that get in the way, she grabbed her pouch, and begun searching for her brother. Maybe either Jacen or Anakin could offer her some company that she had been missing for a long time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, but I took extra to plan out future chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Leia**

For Leia, Mon Mothma was little more than the colleague that she met when her adoptive father, Bail Organa agreed to join forces with the Rebellion during the Galactic Civil War. But still, the sight of her corpse brought a sense of pain to her. Leia knew what she had done for the galaxy when the Empire was in power and after it was defeated. At least the investigations led to the conclusion that she died simply from a subtle illness, and that there wasn't any pain.

Leaning against the railing on a balcony overlooking the eulogy, Leia was laser focused on Mothma's dead body, consumed by questions of what the future held for the Senate. She was so focused, that not even the force could indicate to her the arrival of her scoundrel husband, even if a one-woman scoundrel, Han Solo. "Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much," he said waking her up from her trance. She turned to spot him. He still wore his signature boots and dark blue jacket that he wore during his smuggling years. But now that he was married to a Senator and was father of five children, his clothes no longer snetched of starship fuel fumes and metal rust.

"And since when do you ever really worry about politics," she responded snarkily.

"I do," he said innocently.

"You only attend the meetings I have with the senators because I insist you come."

"I just don't like the system. Especially now. We know the First Order is based in the Outer Rim. We have the strongest military in the Galaxy. All we need to do is go in there and take them down."

"That is a dangerous example of wishful thinking, Han. We have to also at the possible consequences of such a heads-on approach. Sending troops into the Outer Rim could spark a war with the sovereign governments in the region due to us, "trespassing", and… what if a front scale march is what they want? What if we go in with 40,000 ships and only 400 return?"

Han may be stubborn, but he wasn't a fool. "So, we find another way. Like, uh...maybe Mothma's death is part of some scheme those Empire knockoffs have to infiltrate our ranks."

Leia was flabbergasted at such an assumption from her husband. "Han, an investigation already happened. A natural illness killed her. The cause of death is set in stone."

"Like you said, what if that's what they want us to think?" Han did have a point. The Empire did have a history of manipulating the truth to gain advantages. And if the reports of the First Order were to be believed, much of its structure and tactics are based on the Empire. They are strong and very untrustworthy.

"Good point," Leia said. "Makes sense that they would want the Chief of State dead. But if we are going to restart the investigation, we're going to have to keep it quiet. It's bad enough that we need to shuffle our leadership around during wartime, we don't want people thinking we're weak."

"Just another way for them to destroy everything we built," Han said. "Do you…" he paused, reluctant to continue. "Do you think we should ask Luke for help?"

Leia let out a deep exhale. "I don't know. We could really use him right now, but he's already in the middle of building a new Jedi Order. He has enough on his hands."

"What about Mara?"

"Not right now. She was sent to defend Toprawa from a First Order attack."

"The Hydian Way. A hyperspace route that can take any ship in the Outer Rim straight here to the Core Worlds."

"Exactly," she said. "Now that you mention it," Leia started to smile, returning to stand up right, remembering that was only as tall as Han's shoulders. "I would like to check in on Luke and the kids." She start to leave the balcony to the comm room, with Han following her, walking side by side. He said in response. "Yeah, I bet Jaina is just dying to see my face again."

Leia nudged his shoulder and her smile grew bigger, "I told you that you love it."

"Love what?"

"Having kids. You thought they would be too much of a handful."

"They are, but I love how passionate they get about what they want out of life. Reminds me of you and Luke when I first met you guys."

"Right. We were both very idealistic." Their conversation then paused as continued walking through the hallways to the comm room. Until Leia then asked. "Do you think Rey is okay?"

"I would like to think so. If Luke is good at one thing. Its help those with serious problems."

 **Luke**

Luke knew that he couldn't possibly recreate the systems used by the old Jedi and make it work. He had to take chance, and use what worked for him. He was a man of rather simple tastes. He didn't bother with long deep preparations. Instead, when he decided to meditate, he just sat in the bed of his Master chamber, and closed his eyes. Through the force he could see all the worlds he has visited in the past, and glimmers into worlds he has yet to see. He could feel the presence of his family and friends, as well as those who have passed away from the living force and into the next life. His father, Anakin, and his masters Yoda and Obi-Wan. He unfortunately has never been to commune with his mother, likely because she was never taught about the "living force". As far as he knew, she does remain in the netherworld, but can't communicate with those from the living. While such circumstances have disappointed Luke, he prefered to look to the future, something he could sense glimmers of, but was still not set in stone. All the while, any small object that surrounded Luke and wasn't nailed down levitated around him all without him even noticing, ranging from his lightsaber, his holo-scrolls, and his spare wardrobe.

When his door began to knock, Luke awakening caused all of it drop to the ground and his eyes to burst open. He didn't like being interrupted, but he could sense that the one on the other side had a familial bond with him. Must be one the kids. Luke rose to his feet and opened the door. Turns out the one knocking was Jacen, who came with an innocently curious look on his face. "Hello, Jacen. Can I help you?" Luke asked.

"Uh, yes sir Uncle Luke. Can I come in?" Jacen answered.

"Of course." Luke made way for his nephew to enter the chamber, then closed the door behind him. "So, what did you need?"

Jacen turned back to answer without even sitting down by Luke's desk, clearly anxious about his uncle's response for whatever he had in mind. "Right, uh. I was wanting to ask for something. I want to take the trials now."

Luke knew that Jacen was likely going ask about something that. Ever since coming to the Praxium, he has been desperate to become a Jedi Knight. He would hear stories about the valor of Jedi before and after the rise of the Empire, and wanted to be a part of such legends. "Jacen, look we've talked about this already, you're not yet ready. You…"

"But Uncle Luke, I…"

"I may be your uncle, but here, I'm your Jedi Master."

Jacen paused for a second before continuing, saying reluctantly, "Master Luke, I have placed as highest or one of the highest in the order for every test. Lightsaber combat, force strength, physical prowess. You name it, I've exceeded at it."

"Then try to guess why I haven't let you take the trails." Luke threw out firmly.

This threw Jacen off. He couldn't tell if this was a trick question or not. Either way, he honestly answered, "I don't know. Enlighten me."

Luke walked across the room and sat down on his little cushion he would use to meditate and answered. "You may end up becoming a great warrior. A great hero. Maybe even a great husband and father. But I sense something more in you. Potential that you haven't yet realized. I like to believe that everything happens for a reason, and there is a reason you and your siblings are here today. You were born in a time where the strength of the Jedi has resurfaced. Before that, me and your mother were supposed to be the last of our kind. You have a chance bring balance in a way neither me nor my father could. But to do that, you more than skill or strength. You need insight, you need spirit, you need knowledge. These are what separate the Jedi from the Sith."

"I want to know. Please, teach me," Jacen begged.

Luke stood back up and said, "I will, but I need to…" he was interrupted by his astromech droid R2-D2, who rolled into the room with a series of beeps and whistles. "Hey, R2, this isn't the best time." R2 though continued throwing out beeps.

"Message from Coruscant? Okay, patch it through." The astromech then rolled over to the holocommunicator by the wall, and inserted his utility arm into the slot on the side, which activates a projection of Han and Leia on Coruscant. The sight of them was a pleasant surprise to Luke, and even more so for Jacen. He quickly reached out with the Force, using his twin bond with Jaina to tell her to come over as well as Anakin, Ben, and Rey. "Han, Leia," Luke greeted.

"It's been awhile, kid," Han said, even though neither of them were young anymore. "How are the kids?" he continued, referred to his and Leia's children.

"They're good. Anakin has become one of my best students, and Jacen is making great progress. The other three, not so much. Jaina has been late for many training sessions, Ben has been both a handful and a ghost, and Rey...she...I don't know. She wants to start training harder, but...I don't think she's ready just yet."

"Dad! Mom!" Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin yelled in unison coming into the comm room to join Luke, with Ben and Rey behind them holding their hands together. The noise caught Luke's attention, who turned back to invite them to join him. "I can see you noticed your parents were line," he said.

Jaina rushed in front of her two brothers, acting as fiery as she always. "Hey dad, can I show what I've been working on?" then the mood of all the other Solo children shifted to either mild or heavy annoyance to the point where Ben nearly rolled his eyes right to the back of his head.

"Uh, sweetheart I'd love to," Han said with heart, "but I have to discuss some important matters with your uncle."

"Come on, it will only take a minute," she demanded with frustration in her voice. "Its an upgrade for the hyperdrive," before she could finish, Luke gently pushed back so she would go off on another tangent, but Jaina refused to be silenced, continuing with, "it can help make ships travel at a 1.0 rate. I can show you."

Jaina had been going about such an invention that she had worked on for months, but no one in the family really believe such an upgrade could ever exists. The principles of hyperspace had been studied by scientists and pilots for thousands of years, and there haven't been any new improvement for ship drives since the end of the Clone Wars. It truly seems as though they were living in the peak of space travel. "Jaina, honey," Han said, "I have modified the Falcon about as much as a Mandalorian frigate. The limit that I have found throughout my travel was class 0.75."

"He's right," Ben rudely threw out. Ben and Jaina always had problems with each other because their differing life goals. "You know, maybe you should stop with your hordes of junk and start developing your saber technique."

"Says you!" she threw back at her brother with a scowl on her face, "I want to be the best starpilot in the galaxy like Dad, and I need you telling me that I have no chance."

"Because you don't have a chance with starships. Father's not here, and you're here. You need to set your priorities straight."

"HEY!" Han roared over the hologram, to the point where even Luke shook. "Don't talk to your sister like that!"

 _Great,_ Jacen angrily thought before shoving Ben's shoulder, "thanks, man. Mom and Dad barely have time to talk to us and you ruined it!"

"Guys, Guys," Luke interrupted. "That's enough!" In the back, Luke noticed that Rey had stiffened in the corner with terror. He could sense that seeing her siblings getting confrontational was stressing her out. "I can see that you guys need some time apart. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin. You all wait in the courtyard. Ben, you go with Rey to your quarters. I will let you know when we're done."

The five kids were clearly disappointed that the meeting with their parents was going to end so soon and so abruptly. Anakin tried to plead for himself and his siblings by saying, "But uncle, they…"

Luke cut him off with, "I said that's enough. Now go. Don't make the situation even worse." Anakin realized that really there was nothing he could say to change his uncle's mind, so he remained silent and through the force suggested his siblings to do the same, to which they actually manage to all agree to. Obeying Luke's command the five Solos exited the room and headed to their chambers. However, without anyone else noticing, Jaina grabbed Jacen's wrist and gave an expression that suggested, _hey, let's try to eavesdrop._ At first, Jacen was hesitate of such a rebellious act, but then he noticed that Anakin, Ben, and Rey had already vanished from sight, and he was indeed curious to know about this business that their parents seemed desperate to keep private. He nodded in agreement, and the two twins snuck over to a good hiding spot where they could listen in.

The first thing they could hear was Leia stressfully asking, "Do you think we'll ever be able to raise them the right way."

"I think the problem is the circumstance," Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"The kids aren't like most. Anyone their age with famous parents would probably believe that they could live their lives without working a day. But them," Luke turned back, thinking about them. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Ben, and Rey. "they're different. It's almost as though the fact they have famous parents motivates them to be better. To be more than just another Solo."

"Do you think they push themselves too far?" Leia asked.

"Time will tell," Luke said, not sure of how he should feel. "For now, our job to guide them down the right path."

"But as you say," Han said, "only they can walk it."

"Yes." Hearing such words coming from his parents' mouths made Jacen think. Why did he want to be a Jedi? At first, he did so because he heard stories about his grandfather's heroic feats, then seeing the incredible gift the force granted him made him think. Even now, he isn't sure why he continues his Jedi training. Out of obligation to his family? To do good? For pride? Maybe all the above. All he knew, is that he didn't want to stop. "Now, I sense that you didn't contact just to say hi." Jacen and Jaina started to really pay attention.

"Unfortunately yes," Leia said reluctantly.

Luke let out a deep groan of annoyance. "I'm listening."

"According to our informants from the front in the Outer Rim," Han explained "The First Order has halted any forward operations. Instead, they've started digging on some planet called Seoul 5. Not yet sure what."

"It must be important. They would have stopped unless it gave them some sort of advantage, even in wild space."

"Whatever it is, we're going to need help your with it. Especially now that the senate is the middle of trying to elect a new chief of state. Without Mara, we don't really have anyone else to support us," Leia responded.

"Leia, you know my students need me here. You saw them right there. They're young. Wreckless. And in need of guidance."

"I know, you must understand, I know how hard this is. We both do. We wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important."

Luke was given an ultimatum. He knew that this situation could decide the fate of the Republic, something he couldn't ignore. But if he left now, that could possibly delay progress on his students' training by months. "Ok, uh...maybe I could bring some of the kids with me. Let them see the Capital, and learn to work together."

"I guess that could work, but...are you sure Luke?" Leia asked, not quite sure if the kids could handle such a giant, busy, and at times dangerous place.

"Of course I'm not. I'm still relatively new at this, and the kids are a handful, but sometimes we have to make compromises." Luke paused to choose who he would take with him if he indeed agreed to go. It would probably be best to take two of the five Solos who are not on the best terms. So, not Jacen and Jaina, not Rey and Ben. Maybe… "How about I take...Anakin and Ben. Anakin is one of my best students and Ben could definitely use some time outside the temple. Something to tame his...arrogance."

"He got into another fight?" Han questioned.

"Yes."

"About Rey."

Luke nodded his head to acknowledgment.

"Okay sounds good," Han said. "Just be careful Luke. These First Order scum are clever, and we're at the top of their kill list."

"I will. Expect me to get there in about five rotations."

"Looking forward to it," Han finished before the transmission cuts off. With nothing left to see, Jacen and Jaina walked off to their quarter to avoid getting caught.

Luke was curious about this planet Han and Leia mentioned. Seoul 5. It sounded familiar. He and Han once destroyed Imperial base on such a planet back in the day. It's supposed be a nearly dead world. Felt strange to him, that the First Order would stop at such an barren world. There had to be a good reason for this. Luke dashed over to his stone desk on the side of the room, "R2, log into the main computer," he commanded, prompting R2 to roll over to the computer console on the wall and insert his utility arm and twist it clockwise. "Search Seoul 5," then R2 twist the device clockwise again causing the holoprojector on the droid's head to light up showing a presentational info page regarding the planet. Luke leaned in forward to inspect the text. "Geography, climate, population. Filter: history." His command caused the text to dissolve into a new page, but significantly shorter. "Not a lot known about the planet."

Luke then proceeded to skim through the text. It stated that the planet was a colony for the Rakata, an ancient race who ruled the galaxy tens of thousands of year ago. Not much remains of their empire with the exception of ancient ruins and remnants of the technologies they paved the way for. Other than being theorized as a place where they would store slaves, nothing else was known about the planet.

The First Order were working on the occult, on a planet once controlled by an ancient race known for their ability to use the dark side of the force to power their technology and conquer planets. Now Luke felt he now had more reasons to leave and help Leia.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very long wait. I was busy with a move back to the mainland, plus this was a very long chapter for me. Hope you enjoy.

Btw, for all you collectors out there, the 2017 Hasbro Black Series lineup was announced from a Fall release date. It includes figure of Jaina Solo, Thrawn, and many others.

 **Mara Jade**

Despite the forests of the planet being ravaged by constant skirmishes that have lasted for weeks, the environment was still comfortable for Mara. All of her years as a spy and warrior taught her to adapt to any climate and setting. Considering that the planet wasn't volcanic like Sullust, frozen like Hoth, or anything too extreme, the setting was easy for her to get used to. In fact, she mostly preferred to just wander around the forest rather than sit around the Republic base. Here, she could be alone and avoid the stench of the rusted steel or burning fumes of structures and war machines placed there.

While walking through the brush, she made sure to minimize her footstep noise to not attract any unwanted attention like stormtroopers. She was just about step around a large tree, when one misplaced step caused a piece of kindling to snap. Her first instinct was to freeze and stay calm, then she realized that there isn't any wildlife on planet. No need to fear any hungry carnivores, not that something like would actually frighten her. Then she heard another piece of wood snap nearby. On instinct, she was standing next to, to hide from whatever it was. It must be First Order. No one from the Republic base was out here.

She peeked around the tree to see that her suspicion was correct. She could see three ordinary-looking stormtroopers marching through the brush. Must be scout trying to spy on the Republic's troop strength or something else of note. Didn't seem like much of a problem for Mara, so she pulled her lightsaber off her belt before, _bam…_

A fourth stormtrooper snuck up behind her and struck her right in the side of the head, knocking her down to her knees and into the three troopers line of sight. In addition, Mara's lightsabers fell out of her hand. When she regained her composure, she saw that the trooper that ambushed her was now aiming his blaster right at her. "Hands up, Jedi!" he commanded, threatening to shoot her.

Perpendicular to her, the other three troopers were now aiming their blasters as well. Now Mara was in a little bit of trouble. She would think quick and act quicker to take them all out. Without saying a word, Mara took a deep breath, focused her energy...then quickly performed a force push sending the lone trooper flying back a few feet before landing right on his back.

Without much delay, the trio of stormtroopers opened fire on Mara, force to barrel roll into cover behind a prone log. She would need her lightsaber to protect her from the blaster fire. She spotted her saber in the grass, and used the force to pull it back into her hand. Her opposition was still raining heavy blaster fire on her position. A direct rush wasn't impossible, but it would be very dangerous. She decided to instead use a distraction. Noticing that the stormtroopers were standing right below a large branch on the nearby tree, she reaching out with the force, causing the branch to snap off and tumble down onto of them. One of them was crushed by the impact while the other two were indeed distracted of shock of narrowly avoid Mara's trap. With a window now available, she swiftly leapt over the log she hid behind and rushed in, making quick work of her enemy. Striking down with her lightsaber, then sweeping the other's leg from underneath, before stabbing him while he's down.

With the bulk of the enemy force taken care of, Mara took the opportunity to catch her breath before realizing the fourth stormtrooper had recovered with his blaster sights lined up at her. "Jedi flinth," he murmured before firing, only to have Mara deflect the bolt back at him with her saber, landing right on his chest. Mara successfully fended off all four, prompting her turn off her saber blade.

"If you're going to take on a Jedi," Mara arrogantly stated to the corpses, "bring an army." She then proceeded to approach the lone fourth stormtrooper to see if they had anything of value. Apparently this one was slightly higher in rank than the other three, but didn't have that much, except for this little device on his utility belt. She grabbed it to inspect just what in fact it was. It appeared to be some sort of hololog. Mara had been noticed that many squads of First Order troops have had their highest ranking officer carry one of these as a method of easily carrying valuable intel, which was useful for scouts or spies.

While inspecting the device, Mara noticed that it need a handprint identification. Fortunately, the user was right at her feet and shouldn't need a lot of convincing. First she removed the glove on the left hand of the corpse, before pressing the bare thumb against the scanner. Doing so, caused the device to let out a loud ding noise, and light up of collection of text and images. Apparently it including many the user's past order from First Order command. Indeed this one was a scout, tasking with survey the Republic base's outer defense. It didn't say what exactly they had in mind, except that they were to order a full retreat off the planet in a few rotations. "Music to my ear," Mara joked.

"A full retreat?" General Lando Calrissian was surprised to hear that power-hungry nutcases like the First Order would want to give up and run away.

"Yep," Mara answered, "I got this off a group of scouts. They must finally have realized that they can't beat us. I say we march in and finish them off. Send a message to Snoke."

"Hold on Mara. I've been gambling for 20 years. I can smell a trap when I see."

"We don't need to worry. They have more to lose than us. Besides, what do they have to gain. There are plenty of planets along this hyperspace lane, and even if they make it to Coruscant, they risk losing most of their forces." Lando thought that Mara was making some good points. They both have seen what they look like. They make the Republic come to them, and strike fast and hard. Trying to conquer a planet was unlike them.

Even still, Lando wasn't quite sure about Mara's plan. Fortunately, making decisions is why Generals like him have Lieutenants, and two of them were in the main control room of the base with him and Mara. His old friend, the Sullustan, Nien Nunb, who flew with him during the Battle of Endor, and Poe Dameron, a fairly new addition to the Legion, who was able to climb up the ranks really quickly. Maybe a little too quick. But considering that Poe's piloting skills saved his life twice, Lando decided to trust him. "What do you think?" he asked.

In Sullustese, Nien Nunb suggested, "We can't allow them to regroup with the rest of their forces. We should attack. Pick them off. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

"And waste time and resources?" Poe Dameron responded. "Give them a chance to surrender." Mara rolled her eyes at what she believed to be a naive sentiment, which Poe seemed to notice. A gesture that he clearly didn't appreciate. "You have a problem with that Jade."

"Watch your mouth boy," Mara snapped back. "I was sabotaging star cruisers and pulling off of big time heist out of the spice mines of Kessel while you were sucking your mother's thumb. If I have a problem with a plan, you better listen to my explanation." Such pride made Lando clench up. He knew Mara was capable of putting people in their place, but watching her do so still hasn't gotten old for him. It was something he liked about her.

"Please, enlighten me," Poe said flustered at Mara's attitude towards him.

"Your funeral," Nien Nunb murmured in Sullustese.

"Lando believes that going in to finish them is foolish. Going in to _ask_ them to surrender, is even more foolish. They don't negotiate with us. They kill us. They exist to try to destroy us," Mara told Poe. "Our job is to prevent them from doing so. We do that by killing them before they have the chance to kill us."

"With all do respect ma'am," Poe threw out. "I am simply suggesting a course of action that will result in little bloodshed and I believe your pride and war-mongering is going to cause more harm than good."

Mara paused for a second, noticing that the rest of room was also silent. Likely awaiting the next word from either one of them. Until she finally said to Poe, "and you just afraid to get your hands dirty. You believe that giving your enemy a nice little handshake is going to solve everything. I was born and raised as a warrior. Such notions aren't my style. And when I decide otherwise, those I fight with die."

"I am not," Poe tried to say something else but Lando cut him off saying, "thank you, gentleman. We very much appreciate your help." Poe knew what Calrissian was up to, and wasn't very happy about it. He was most likely going to be sent back to his quarters like a child. "Now if you please don't mind…" at that moment Poe decided to cut him off. "I understand. I overstepped my authority." he then rose from his seat. "My only intention was to assist you in your battle plans but clearly I'm not needed as of now. If you wish for me to return to my quarters, I shall do so without argument."

Lando, a bit shocked but also impressed by the kid's quick shallowing of his pride, gave a simple smile and told him, "Of course. You are dismissed." prompting Poe to exit the room. Before Nien Nunb did the same, he said to Mara. "No disrespect, Miss Jade. But you're not the best people person."

Mara decided to let the both of them leave without a fuss. Once they were out of sight, Lando turned to Mara and smoothly said, "You're not that bad. Just a little rough around the edges. But If you a little help…"

Mara interrupted with, "Did you forget that I'm married, Calrissian."

"Of course not. I was only offering some of my...infinite wisdom."

"Very funny," Mara said, obviously not amused. "Plan is still the same. We go in. Take out their troops. Secure the planet." Lando nodded in approval, though Mara could sense that he was still a little uneasy. "You're right, though. The kid does have a good eye for strategy." He was a little bit surprised to hear her admit anything like that. "Which is why we will play it safe. We perform hit-and-runs. Cripple their defenses, and shell the rest with our artillery."

"Simple but effective," he responded. "The way I like it."

"We mobilize in 48 hours."

Lando gathered his personal correspondents and was to vacant the room before deciding to stick around for a little bit longer. "If you agree with the kid, why did you go off on him? I mean, that type of kindness never made me any friends."

"I...I'm sorry. I'm just not very good with new people, especially the naive ones. I mean...I've been a fighter all my life. A soldier, a spy, an assassin. Living causes you to really care about your allies, and really hate your enemy."

"Aw, I get it. You want to protect the kid by talking down on him. Perfect logic." Mara knew that he was making fun of her.

"It is," she said firmly. "My job as a Jedi is to protect the innocent. I do that by killing those who are not innocent."

"Doesn't mean you should shut yourself off from the assistance of around you. I mean, do you really became to the most powerful merchant throughout the Trade Lanes of the Mid-Rim by myself...well actually…"

"NO, you didn't," she interrupted. "And I know. Still, even after I met Luke, I find it easier and safer to rely on myself."

After a brief pause, Lando backed off giving a gesture of acceptance. "Of course. I'll you be," he began to vacant the room.

"Hey, Calrissian," Mara called out before he could leave. "Prepare a team to sabotage the enemy base. The operation will begin in 48 hours."

"Yes, ma'am. Even though...I technically am the one who gives orders here," Lando began to grow a big smile which caused the same to happen to Mara. In typical Calrissian fashion, he found a way to lighten up what was supposed to be a serious conversation.

"Just get out here you space pirate," Mara ordered unable to keep a straight face.

Calrissian left the control room, leaving Mara alone. She indeed was worried about the potential casualties her forces will suffer, but remained confident of their victory. Now all the remained was to secure to planet, and she was one step closer to returning to Luke. Maybe after this, he and Mara could take a easy for a while. Maybe, go on their long overdue honeymoon, and maybe even have a child they could raise in the way of the Jedi. Even if the two of probably wouldn't set the best example for becoming a proper Jedi Knight. After all, Luke would change to the rules, and Mara would always break them. However, if she has learned anything during her time with him, it's that anyone has the power to change their ways.

 **Jaina**

"Don't worry kids," Luke told Jacen and Jaina while he, Ben, and Anakin proceeded towards the Jedi shuttle they would use to travel to Coruscant. Unfortunately, getting to the Core Worlds from the Outer Rim would require them to stop and refuel once they reach the Colonies. Fortunately, there one planet on the way that was perfect for that.

Tirahnn was friendly to the Republic and the entire planet was controlled by merchants and traders. And with the Great Fair coming up soon, they shouldn't have any problems other than trying to find a decent place to land.

"I will be back soon, and I was thinking, um…" Luke gestured for the children to halt, and where he then turned around to face them. "Anakin, Jacen," the two began to really pay attention to him, "I think it is time I promote you both to Jedi Knight," now the two boys grew huge smiles on their faces, ecstatic about their uncle's plan, while Jaina and Ben were slightly disappointed.

"Anakin, you're one of my best students, and Jacen, while you still have much to learn, your lightsaber technique and strength with the force show great promise."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," Anakin said humbly. "This is a great honor."

"I thank you as well, Uncle Luke," Jacen said as well. "Although, doesn't that mean that me and Anakin have to take the trials to truly becomes Knights."

"Yes," Luke answered. "However, I afraid that we won't be able to go through with that until we return, Jacen. So, I must ask that you remain patient."

"What about the rest of us, Uncle?" Jaina asked a little frustrated. Luke could sense Jaina felt like she had been given the cold shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but the rest of you have a lot more training to complete before you will be ready, especially you young lady." Jaina jaw dropped in disgust, while Ben snuck in a smirk of amusement. Luke knew that she was wildly confused why he thought she wasn't ready. "Jaina, you constantly late for sessions, those devices you built causes messes that your brothers have to help you clean up, and whether you want to admit or not, you just as likely to cause trouble between students as Ben." Ben smirk vanished and was replaced with a similar face as Jaina.

Jaina tried to throw back at her uncle with, "But, I…"

"But…" Luke stopped her right in her track. "...but, I always believe that even the most flawed lifeforms can grow. Believe me. I have that you will all become great Jedi one day. Whether your destiny involves you defending the innocent or guiding others with your gifts to light." Luke resumed his walk to the shuttle, with the four children right behind him.

Ben turned to Jaina and whispered, "Can you believe him. He thinks we're trouble."

Jaina paused to decide her stance. "He is right about one thing. I want to be a great Jedi. A hero who will save the galaxy from the dark side like Mom or Dad."

"Maybe if he didn't lecture that to us all the time, we could show him that we have what it takes."

"You know I can hear, right," Luke said calmly without looking back at them.

"Sorry, Uncle Luke," Jaina said as an apology.

"While I'm gone, I want you all to begin constructing your lightsabers. I managed to save you the trouble of collecting the components needed. In the vault, you'll metal bits, wiring, and kyper crystals that I managed to find on my travels," Luke stopped them right before walking up the ramp of shuttle that they finally reached in the hangar. He turned back to see his niece and nephews face-to-face. "It is up to you, it is up to you to build these weapons. You will find them to be much more elegants and...civilized than blasters."

The children got very excited at the thought of being able to wield the same weapon used by the Jedi for thousands of years. "Excuse me, Master Luke," Anakin said, "How will we know how to build such devices. It's not like we can just find one of those at a local market."

"Don't worry. While I was setting up the Academy, I found an old decommissioned droid that the old Jedi Order would use to help students with this. His name is Huyang. His primary programming is mostly intact. He will help you understand the process of building a lightsaber." The children nodded to show that they understood all that Luke was telling them. "And one more thing. Remember, a lightsaber is a weapon you will be using for the rest of your life. You cannot treat them like toys. They will act as both your sword and your shield. All I ask, is that realize how important they are, and use them responsible. Because one day, I won't be around to show you the way."

While Jaina remained silent, Jacen and Anakin nodded in acknowledgment, before Anakin said, "Of course, Master."

Luke smiled and thanked them all for listening. "Jacen, Jaina. While I'm gone, be sure to help Rey with her lightsaber. And please be easy with her, she's very sens…" Luke paused when suddenly started looking past them realizing that Ben had disappeared from his sight. "Where's Ben?" The three children turned back and noticed the same thing. "I don't know," Jaina said.

 **Ben**

After 3 years at the Temple, Ben had found this special climbing path that led him right to Rey's chamber. He didn't care if they thought he was overreacting, he had to say bye to her one more time before leaving.

Before reaching the opening he was heading towards, the path carved onto the temple structure ended. It seemed as though he had hit a dead end, but knowing Luke, Ben was beginning to predict that this was an intentional test of sorts. Maybe for instinct or thorough thinking, because while he started looking for a possible alternate route, he noticed the giant tree behind him at the edge of the jungle had one branch that was rather awkwardly shaped. It look a bit like a platform for an obstacle course. From the looks of it, Luke must have manipulated the tree to be shaped that way. Ben of course was just guessing that, because he was never told about this path, he just happened to find this path recently, along with the others around the Praxeum.

Luke probably noticed that Ben was gone by now. He had to get moving, and it seemed that this was his only way. It was pretty far away though. At first he saw how far away it was, and he froze in place wondering how was possibly going to get over there. Then he realized that he had the force, which meant he had the ability to make such a jump. All he had to do was focus all of his energy on making such a jump.

For about six seconds, Ben stared right at the "platform", envisioned himself somehow making the jump, then moved back as far as he could to get a running. He tried his best to relax despite the possibility of him tumbling down at least 40 meters to the ground with very to help break his fall.

He sprinted forward at high speed where as soon as he reached the edge he leapt forwards with all his might. What followed was a moment of slight vertigo for Ben as he seemingly in mid-air before miraculously landing on the branch and quickly regaining his balance before falling off and spoiling his successful jump.

He was thinking of celebrating his little triumph before he realized… "Now what?" he asked himself. He looked around the tree to see if there was some missing next step that he was missing. Turning to the trunk of the tree, he noticed that above him, was another branch, this time in the shape of a V. Looks like if he's going to make any progress, he would have to start climbing. He did just that, he climbed up to fit inside the middle of the branch, where at the base he spotted a trapped vine. He could use that to swing back to the temple structure. He had to take yet another large leap. At least, now he had something to grab onto. Feeling more confident than with the first jump, he decided to just go for the swing without a moment of hesitation.

And lucky for him, he made the jump with ease. Now it was clear sailing for Ben. One more leap, and he could reach Rey.

He leaped up to the window to her chamber, where his boots created a great bang sound against the stone. Which is probably why upon entering the room, he noticed that Rey, sitting in her bed, was staring right at him, looking rather anxious.

"I needed to say bye. One more time," he explained. For a moment, she just looked at him without saying a word. Ben knew he had to keep going with his explanation. "I don't like leaving you here."

"Why?" she asked. "Jacen and Jaina was stay to protect me."

"They may be our siblings, but they... they just don't understand you like I do."

"Luke locks me in here, because they're all afraid of me. I don't know why. How are you any different."

"I think you and I may share a force bond."

"You mean, we share a link between us through the force. Even if we are far apart."

"Yes," Ben took this opportunity to get a seat right next to Rey. Hopefully, she would be more comfortable, with him being close to her. "I don't know how to explain it. It's like...all I know is that I care about you. So, if you ever need me, I will be there."

Rey leaned back from him. "I can't let you."

Ben was flabbergasted by her denial of his offer. "Why?"

"I sense darkness in your heart. A hatred, that I can't heal. No matter how strong you claim our familial bond to be."

"I…" he was taken aback by her answer. "I see how you feel. Your insight into my feelings just shows that I am right. There is a connection."

"I want there to be one," she responded. "But I'm scared of what will happen should our destinies intertwine the way you desire."

Ben leaned in closer. "Then let us conquer that fear. I...I can't see the future, but I know that together, we are strong. Enough to reshape the force as we know it."

The two then locked eyes. "I would love that. Promise me Ben. Promise me that you'll be with me when the time comes."

"Of course I will. We just have pass Luke's silly trials and we'll be free to roam the galaxy. Cleansing every world of the evils of the dark side," he responded.

"The dark side? What evil is there to cleanse in the dark side?"

Her question caused Ben's eyes to widen. He was both confused and a bit frightened. What was she talking about? "I...I don't know. We... uh," Ben was then cut off by the sight of Luke by the entrance. By the look on his face, Ben's disappearance while he was not looking had startled him. Luke made that even more clear when he told Ben, "Don't do that again."

"I didn't want to leave her," Ben gave as an explanation. He rose up to his feet in order to avoid looking like a silly child being talked down to.

"I understand, but she is safe here. The temple is safest place for her right now," however, Ben continued to look unconvinced. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Luke was right. For the two decades, Luke had been studying the ways of the force and battling the remnants of the Empire to defend the New Republic. While Luke has never described the in and outs of the temple, likely because there are parts of it that he didn't want them entering, Ben was aware that his uncle had install many defenses to protect the temple, both physical and through the force.

In the end, Ben knew that for now he should listen to Luke. He still had much to learn before he could do with his power whatever he wanted. "Ok, Master Luke. But just remember, I just her safe."

To Ben's surprise, all Luke did in response was smile and say, "I admire the care you show for her. Such selflessness is the truest sign of a Jedi. You just need to learn to do the same for a stranger. Otherwise, that selflessness will become selfishness."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Ben nodded in understanding and proceeded to begin the return to the shuttle. This time, with a less scenic route.

 **Luke**

Luke let him to go ahead to say one word to Rey. "Don't worry. Jacen and Jaina will be here to give you company while we're gone." She seemed as though she didn't notice his words. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared, Luke. I can sense darkness falling upon all of us," she informed him quietly.

Keeping calm to avoid scaring her even more, despite being a little frightened by her behavior. "I felt such fear at your age. You are strong. You will overcome that fear, and you will take your first steps into a new world. I promise."

"Don't make promise you can't keep."

"I don't."

 **Jacen**

Jacen watched on the platform alongside his sister, Jaina, as Luke's shuttle lifted off, followed up by a thrust up into the sky, until finally being shrunk down due to its long distance away from them.

Wishing them safe travels and hoping for Luke finding a way to end the war with the First Order, he spoke out. "May the force be with you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay. Having to get ready for College. Plus my birthday was three days ago, and Christmas is tomorrow. In addition, I'm still trying to recover from the disaster that the last jedi. A movie that sucked so much, that Disney is resorting to pure desperation by manipulating the media to give the movie good review. A critical score of 92% vs an audience score of 54%. Yeah! It's so frustrating that we can't get a good Star Wars movie anymore. But hey, I'm not going to quit writing this. I still believe in the good version of Star Wars that existed before the dark times, before Disney.**

Chapter 4

FN-2187

"According to my engineers, Project Nova's deployment mechanism has been fully calibrated and ready for organic testing." Trooper FN-2187 could hear the back and forth of reports and planning between the 9 members of the First Order's war council, inside the roundtable chamber on the First Order's base of operations, Starkiller Base. All while he and Trooper TR-5935 stood guard outside.

From the sound of it, that was General Michakios, head of the First Order's RnD division. From what FN-2187 knew about him, he was an older officer with a service record dating back to late days of the Empire. "Excellent," replied another member of council, likely General Polok, head of the Political and Propaganda division. "We have worked in the shadows for years, and now our purpose will finally be fulfilled."

To his right, FN-2187 could spot the tenth member of council approaching, General Hux. He was the youngest member, but was appointed to the council and made head of the Espionage division by the Supreme Leader himself. Seemed strange, but Snoke was wise, so everyone assumed there was good reason behind his. Flanking him on his right was Captain Phasma, one of the Stormtrooper Elite Guard. Each one was given command of a whole platoon of troopers, and FN-2187 was of them. Of course, since he was one of newer banches, she rarely spoke to him face-to-face. He had yet to be considered that important.

This time, looked as though that was about to change. Phasma, armored with the metallic breastplate and helmet, along with her ceremonial cape marched up to him. However she remained silent, while Hux entered the chamber with her right behind him.

"Sorry I'm late Generals." Hux stated on his way in. From here, all could FN-2187 could do to observe the meeting was listen. "I just spoke with Supreme Leader Snoke. He ensures me that our mole has infiltrated the ranks of the Republic forces. Soon our attack will be ready."

"That begs the question. Will we be able to make it seem as though it wasn't an attack?" asked General Polok. Made sense he would ask such a question. As a man trained to be a politician, he was someone cared about every minute detail. FN-2187 wasn't yet quite how the council was planning to attack the Republic. They were an enemy without much more manpower and resources, and for 10 years had trapped them inside a small corner of space that only spanned from Borosk to the Braxant Sector. To defeat them, they would have to think outside the box.

"If my sources are to believed, the excavation uncovered some kind of beacon on Toprawa. Very ancient." Hux replied.

Before he could continue, Hux was cut by General Aollium. She was the head of the Occult division. "You're searching for the Sundoor, aren't you Hux."

"Yes, Snoke told me that the legends of the ancients are very real. And that the devices they left behind will be the key to our victory."

"I know the legend. But even if you manage to access the beacon, you also will need the key to translate it."

"She's correct," General Polok stated. "Besides, our operation in the region have alerted the Republic to mobilize their forces there. Any attempts at further excavation will surely be detected and targeted."

"We do have one advantage," Hux continued. "The Republic underestimate us. They believe the war to be just clean up. We will strike without warning, and we will strike hard."

"And our assassination of their Chief of State has scattered their Senate, making them weak and unorganized," Polok added, getting on the same page as Hux.

Hux was feeling good about the Generals appealing to him more and more. It was time for him to reveal his wild card. "And Skywalker believes the Sith died with Emperor Palpatine. He and the merry band of children at his Jedi Academy won't be prepared for my associate."

"Indeed," said a mysterious and evil voice. FN-2187 turned his head left to notice that the voice belonged to a tall figure with a dark hooded robe, and a pair of bright yellow eyes. He had no idea who he was. His stature however, definitely suggested that he was both important and dangerous. The presence of this intimidating individual made sent FN-2187 some shivers down his spine.

Knowing his place, he stood up straight and silently to give him a respectful and humble welcome. It didn't seem to make any difference. He simply walked right him and entered the room as if he didn't even see him there. _What was I thinking? Of course he wouldn't harm me. We're allies._ He thought feeling a little stupid. In the First Order, infighting is an in-occurrence. Such savagery would be wasteful and more importantly, counter-productive.

Inside, he could the general reacting to his arrival. "The Grand Inquisitor," General Michakios said. Based on his tone, it looked like he wasn't expecting to see this _Grand Inquisitor._ "So, you decided to join us."

"Of course," the Inquisitor spoke firmly. "My mission is far from complete."

"Soon," Hux jumped in. "The entire galaxy will once again bow to us. This time, they will never rebel, again."

The quality of the First Order infrastructure was something very comforting for FN-2187, but also very unbelievable. 30 years hiding in the shadow on the edge of the galaxy to avoid being overrun by the Republic, and the barrack where he would spend his free time was both clean and comfortable for him. Him...a stormtrooper. A low ranking soldier whose sole purpose was to be cannon fodder so that his superiors could achieve mission critical objective.

And all the while, he and his fellow troopers were encouraged to care for each other and never leave anyone behind during battle. According to his staff sergeant, such carelessness was what ultimately cost the Old Empire the war. Their lack of care would cause them to suffer heavy casualties in even the smallest skirmishes, and Darth Vader would lead his armies through fear by needlessly executing officers who failed him.

In the First Order, soldiers and their officers are ordered to act with logic rather than impulsive emotion. Otherwise, their strength will be diminished. Maybe such behavior earned them many allies in the black market.

Whatever the case, the pleasant atmosphere made him happy to serve the First Order. He truly felt like he was part a noble blessed by the virtue of peace.

Still, he was ordered to pull his own weight and show strength both in body and spirit, something his comrades' predecessors lacked. So when he was allowed to rest and not work, it was a relief for him. Here, he was even allowed to remove his helmet and show his face, and see the faces of the other stormtroopers. This allowed him to see how different looking everyone looks, even if all stormtroopers were human. Aliens were indeed allowed to serve in the First Order's military, but they weren't fitted into stormtrooper armor and instead acted as support units like spies and vanguards.

His bunk was very basic. He had a bed and a foot locker. Other than that, everything else he had was what he would during missions like stones or jewelry. Because, he rarely ever gets to leave Starkiller Base, he always makes sure that when he comes to new worlds that he collects something to help him remember what such worlds looked like.

Now with his guard shift over, FN-2187 removed his helmet and the rest of his armor until the only attire he still had on was his black jumpsuit he would wear underneath the white armor. The removal of the stiff apparel freed up his body movement greatly, so much so that he felt like he could easily infiltrate and sabotage a weapons factory.

Around him, he could see all the other stormtroopers in his platoon that were currently off-duty. Some decided to rest, some decided to take advantage of their time away from their jobs. This usually meant that they would pair up two a piece to play Sabacc or Dejarik. He preferred to keep away from these games to avoid embarrassing himself in front of everyone.

Instead, he decided to just rest up in his bunk. Standing guard for was painful for his feet, and he didn't want to be seen as an injured liability.

For a moment, he sat down and started to wonder what his next assignment would end up being. It would likely be more guard duty, which sat well with him. Otherwise, he might get stuck doing sanitation jobs.

"FN-2187," called out a officer from the entrance way. For a second, he was surprised how little he had to wait to receive orders. However, when he went to respond to the call, he saw that the officer was someone he had never seen before. This could mean two things. He's new, he's a part of a different division, or both. Such possibilities caused FN-2187 to be reluctant to answer his call. Due to his silence, the officer again called out, "FN-2187, my master demands your presence!"

FN-2187 felt a tap on the back of his shoulder, which he quickly noticed was his sqaudmate, TR-5935. "You should go. Fear is weakness."

 _He is right,_ FN-2187 thought to himself. _If I continue to avoid the summon, he might report_ me _for disciplinary action. Besides, have I really done anything to justify something resembling a court marshall, or something of that nature._

Finally he stood out of his bunk and gave a response. "Yes sir," he spoke out, before approaching the officer. "How may I be of service?"

"Come with me, Trooper," the officer answered. "My Master wishes to speak with you."

"Master, Sir?"

"The Inquisitor."

 _The force user wants to see me_? _Why would he want_ _to see me_? FN-2187 thought to himself.

Anytime his comrades were requested by one of higher ranking personnel, FN-2187 would hear stories about how right before entering the room, and rush of terror would fill their minds. Not only because it was a great honor to speak to a commander or in rare cases, an admiral, but also it was difficult to predict what would come next. But every time, they return to the barrack feeling stronger than before. This thought reassured him.

The door to the Inquisitor's quarters lift, indicating that it was now time to enter. He was ready to do just that, but then the officer held him back. "Before you go in, here's a little word of advice," he offered. "Be honest and don't waste his time. He appreciates that kind of behavior."

FN-2187 gave him one last nod of acknowledgement before finally entering. Inside, the room was incredibly dark, with seemingly the only source of light being the nearby star that Starkiller Base was orbiting around.

After taking enough steps inside, the door slid shut behind FN-2187. "My lord, you summoned me? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Do you know of the force young man?" The Inquisitor asked back to him without any movement.

"Yes sir. I've been told the story of Grand Master Skywalker, and how he overthrew the Emperor 30 years ago."

"Then I assume you know that I can sense your feelings. Your fear. Your anticipation. Please understand trooper, you're in any trouble of any sort." That's when the Inquisitor finally turned to face FN-2187. The dark figure showed his Pau'an skins and his bright yellow eyes. "Rather, I want to give an offer."

 _Ok,_ now he was starting to get really curious. _What kind of offer is he talking about?_ FN-2187 thought. "What kind of offer, sir?" he asked curiously.

"A mission. A mission that will tear Skywalker's New Jedi Order apart from the inside out." he responded rather calmly considering what he was suggesting.

FN-2187's reaction was not nearly as calm. He, a random grunt was about to be recruited on a mission involving the Jedi. Only the best of the best are chosen for something like this. Jedi are much too powerful for just anyone to take them on.

"Sk...Skywalker?" he murmured. "What would I do? He's the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy."

"What does a great hunter do when battling a great beast?"

"Uh...I'm sorry, but I…"

"Target the heart."

"How do I do that?"

"Today, Skywalker will be leaving for the Capital to aid with the election of the next Chief of State in the Senate. Without him, the Jedi Temple will be vulnerable. I want you to infiltrate the temple and capture two of his students. More specifically… his nephew and niece. Ben and Rey Solo."

FN-2187 started to realize what the idea was. Either they were going to use them as leverage against Skywalker or maybe they would try to convert them into dark Jedi. Snoke would be truly foolish if he didn't try to build his own army of dark side force-users.

Still, while he could see the appeal of objective, the mission seemed insurmountable. Luke Skywalker treasures his academy more than anything in his life, and would go to any lengths to avoid losing. "Sir, this...this is a great honor. If it means securing the ultimate victory for the First Order, I will gladly accept. But, to get inside a Jedi Temple. To subdue two Jedi. It's impossible."

His doubts seemed annoy the dark figure. "I was afraid you would say that. I can just…" he began to raise his hand, which pointed to what appeared to be a table with a comlink on it. "...get another trooper for the job. And you can go back to sanitation."

"No!" FN-2187 cried out. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, clearly trying to get under his skin.

"Of course, I am a servant of the First Order and the restoration of the Empire."

"And this has nothing to with sanitation?"

"Please, sir. All I've ever wanted was have a purpose. And the means to fulfill that purpose."

This explanation caused a evil smile to crawl up the Inquisitor's face. "I see." He then held out his hand, offering a handshake.

Without saying a word, FN-2187 obliged and accepted the handshake.

"Where do I start?" he asked after letting go.

"That...will be up to you. However, I will bestow two resources for you to utilize. The first will be a trial. The other will be a partner."

"Who?"

"You will meet him soon enough. Now I must ask you one more time. Are you prepared for this? The slightest error could cause irreparable damage to our cause. And I won't be so forgiving of such failure."

"I understand. I won't fail." he said confidently. "What will this trial be?"

The Inquisitor pushed part of his cape back with his right hand, while he used his left hand reach into the pocket on the side of his trousers. He implied that he had grabbed something out of the pocket but didn't reveal it. "Do you remember, what happened to your mother?"

FN-2187's eyes widen. A nerve had been struck. "Yes. She was buried alive when the Republic bombed my home into rubble. That's when I was brought here to become a stormtrooper."

"Really?" He responded before reaching out his closed hand. He spread out his fingers to reveal what he had in his hand. It was some sort of trinket, but there was something familiar about it. It was a silver locket, with a special pattern engraved on the front. _What?_ FN-2187 thought to himself. _That locket belonged to her._

"This belonged to your mother, didn't it?" Behind him the window in the back began to open. The Inquisitor must be responsible for it. Telekinesis is a well-known ability that force-users have.

"What are you doing?" he asked worried. And to his shock, the Inquisitor flung the locket backward through the open window. In a panicked frenzy, he rans to grab it but it was too late. The locket escaped his sight and all that remained was the endless abyss of machinery down below that ran through the planet. "That belonged to me!" he screamed without restraint.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The Inquisitor spoke out with seemingly no regard for what he had just done. FN-2187 flew back his direction, now seething from the mouth. "Go get it." The Inquisitor added. It turns out the trial is a twisted scavenger hunt. Realizing there was nothing else he could, FN-2187 sprinted out of the room to try to reclaim the locket.

After the stormtrooper left the room and the door closed, The Inquisitor reached out and pulled his comlink into his hand using the force. He activated it and informed an unclarified contact, "I think I found him. If his performance lives up to expectations, everything will indeed goes exactly as we planned."


End file.
